


My Girl

by foreverlulu



Category: Shefani, The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: F/M, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 15:52:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8291578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverlulu/pseuds/foreverlulu
Summary: Blake is performing and sets a guy straight who is trying to hit on Gwen.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RocknRoll_Goddess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocknRoll_Goddess/gifts).



Gwen watched as her small group of friends and family retreated backstage to Blake’s dressing room. She stayed seated on top of the large speaker and waited for Blake to come and meet her. Blake’s warm up was done and Raelynn was getting ready to perform. It wouldn’t be long until fans came pouring in filling up the stadium.

Blake spotted Gwen, instantly coming over to her and standing between her open legs, his lips brushing hers as he greeted her.

“Sorry babe, I’m a bit sweaty” Blake admitted as Gwen ran her fingers through Blake’s wet curls.

“It’s okay, it’s a way to ward of other guys” Gwen smirked, reaching up and kissing him again.

Blake’s hands found Gwen’s bare thighs and he slowly grabbed them bringing Gwen’s body closer to his. Their chests sticking together. Her legs wrapping around his waist, her arms copying; wrapping around his neck.

“No fishnets?” Blake questioned, his hands slowly stroking her thighs, making Gwen shiver from the ticklish sensations he was emitting.

“I thought you would like easy access” Gwen teased; smirking into his shoulder as his breath hitched at her bold comment.

Blake let out a guttural groan at the ideas swimming in his head involving Gwen. He slowly lowered Gwen back to the floor and linked his fingers with hers. His thumb stroking her smooth skin as he began tugging her towards his dressing room.

“There’s lots of newbies today.” Blake said leaning into Gwen touching her as much as possible.

“What do you mean hon?” Gwen asked taking a second to look at his stoic face.

“New guards and set workers” Blake replied opening the door to his dressing room.

Gwen followed him in and watched as he made two shots.

“Trying to get me drunk Cowboy?” Gwen teased, accepting the shot.

“No, just celebrating the fact I have a hot girl” Blake smiled, his dimples popping.

Gwen blushed before downing the shot. The burn felt good as the alcohol disappeared down her throat. Blake took a step closer to Gwen and pulled her in for a kiss the alcohol still present on their lips.

“Get a room” Lizzie joked.

“I’m in my room” Blake teased, barely pulling away from Gwen, his gaze never left hers.

Blake’s hands moved further down Gwen’s waist until his fingers were brushing against Gwen’s behind. A crimson blush crept up on her face. She wanted him. He leaned down kissing her collar then behind her ear, her breath lost along with her mind as she relaxed into his kisses. His teeth nipping at the pale flesh on her neck, leaving the smallest of marks, but he knew it was there.

 It wasn’t long before Blake was being pulled away to change and have his wild locks tamed. Gwen took his cup and went to fill it up in the cafeteria area. When she got their she quickly glanced around and was glad when she was the only one in there so she had a chance to breathe. Their relationship was getting serious.  And Gwen was getting nervous about the future.  She’d thought she was so in love with her past partners but in reality, she was blind. The way Blake treated her and how her mind thought about nothing but him when he was away. He was a better dad to her boys then their biological one and Gwen couldn’t remember feeling so special. With a shaking hand, she filled Blake’s cup and headed to the door.

Gwen was walking down the corridor when she got the feeling that someone was watching her. She sighed, shaking her head and walked back to Blake. It must be her mind.

RaeLynn had just got off stage, her voice raspy as she greeted Gwen and explained how amazing the crowd was. Gwen could feel the energy buzzing off RaeLynn as she talked a mile a minute. Gwen loved how her and Blake had taken RaeLynn under their wings she was kind of like a daughter to them. Gwen remembered at her wedding, Blake had warned Josh not to hurt her; while Gwen fixed RaeLynn’s veil.

Gwen and RaeLynn were sat watching Blake do what he thought was rocking. His hand constantly strumming the acoustic guitar, Gwen’s body was at ease as she thought about the amount of evenings they sat watching the sunset while Blake played some songs, the way the guitar was sat in her lap and yet Blake’s arms curled around her as he played. Like they were meant to be. Gwen occasionally snap chatted her man and couldn’t stop watching him with Cheshire smile on her lips. It’s like he possessed her heart. Gwen noticed the way he would move more to the side of the stage where she was and the way he kept glancing over at her, with a big smile.  Especially when he sang songs from his latest album.

 

Hours later Blake’s concert ended, he was coming off stage. That’s when she lost sight of him. A giant surge of people walked up to him to congratulate him and celebrate. Gwen stayed seated on the speaker, watching as RaeLynn went into the crowd getting lost in the process. To say Blake was a giant the dim lights and giant group of people made him invisible.

 

“Well what’s a pretty girl like you doing alone?” A man asked.

“Just enjoying the show” Gwen replied, her eyes scanning the crowd for Blake her heart thumping at the sight of seeing him again.

“On your own? Man, if you were mine I wouldn’t let you out of my sight” The guy kept speaking totally oblivious to Gwen’s distracted answers.

“What makes you think I’m out of my man’s sight?” Gwen said pulling her attention away from the crowd.

“You’re sat alone with me, a strapping handsome man with no one around”

Gwen held back a chuckle.

“Yeah but looks can be deceiving” Gwen replied turning back to the crowd.

“Come on baby, stop playing hard to get. Why don’t you and me blow this popsicle stand?”

“Because she was waiting for her cowboy” Blake’s deep voice boomed from behind the guy.

Gwen saw the man flinch the low beat of Blake’s voice.

“Ah… You’re Blake’s girl?”

Gwen simply nodded her eyes never leaving Blake’s.

“And he never lets me out of his sight” Gwen replied as Blake stepped between her legs, repeating their earlier actions their lips locking. Blake’s showing possession and Gwen submitting to his need to show off/.

“Well if you ever get bored you know where I’ll be” The man said.

“Yeah jobless” Blake replied.

Blake led Gwen to his dressing room and shut the door; locking it in the process. He turned to look at Gwen who was a bit shocked at his actions. She knew he was seeing red at the moment. The way he rushed her down the corridor proved it.

“Did he touch you? I can have him out of here in five seconds flat” Blake asked looking her up and down, inspecting for injury and signs of distress.

“No, he was just hitting on me. Don’t worry Cowboy, I know I’m yours”

“Clearly people are still living under rocks” Blake said pulling Gwen into him.

Her hands went up to his chest, his heart beating like a jackhammer. His lips collided with hers in a hot make out session before she moved the angle and kissed along his scruff covered jaw. Blake couldn’t take it any longer and moved his lips to her neck, sucking on her pale skin. The red mark formed immediately and parts started to go a darker shade from the tiny mark he’d made earlier. Blake may have well covered her full neck with the size of the hickey he left. It was proof. And Gwen knew it. She basked in the feeling of Blake claiming her.  

“Come on babe let’s blow this popsicle stand” Blake said taking her hand and leading her to the car, heading back to the hotel they couldn’t keep their hands off each other. Sexual tension had been bubbling all night and the obnoxious man had pushed it into overdrive.

Their lips never left each other and Gwen had never felt so loved.

 


End file.
